


Adventures in Toy Town.

by sassycatpants



Series: The Toy Chest [1]
Category: Death Note, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, Photocomics, Photographs, The Shame Cube, Toys, candy land and other board games, silly things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: There's Adventure around every corner in Toy Town.(Or: when the Owner's away, the toys will play.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Investigating Subspace Pockets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908671) by [dragonofdispair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair). 



> Totally inspired by Rizobact and dragonofdispair and their Toys series tbh. I started collecting Transformers toys, though my first official toy is Sunstreaker and he isn't actually arriving until Friday. Ultra Magnus is just a guest star, as he was a gift I bought for a friends for Christmas that I haven't had a chance to mail out yet and said friend said it'd be alright if I opened his box to take this real fast before reboxing him.
> 
> I collect stuffed animals and dragon figures as well as amiibos and those tiny My Little Ponies, so uh. Haha, yeah there's going to be quite a few different things showing up.

God can not be arrested, only shamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the house...


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Building a Friend

_Finding_ a new friend is only the beginning. Now comes the really hard part.


	5. Chapter 5

Building friendships is a long road...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle is a filthy liar and building Charizard is actually an exercise in frustration lmao. The instructions are next to useless and we gave up halfway through, so this adventure is still ongoing.
> 
> In the meantime, we'll check in with some other toys.


	6. Roleplaying

Avid Roleplayer in action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Balto, Mayor of Toy Town and holder of the dubious honor of _Oldest Toy In The Owner's Possession_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker arrived 3 days early, and met the welcome party.


	8. Chapter 8

No one's really sure how Poker Fish actually works, but they play it anyway,


	9. Not enough coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long before he figures out where I hid the cookies, you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a short time in high school, flamingos were a running gag about me among a small circle of friends and I acquired various flamingo objects. One of them included a large, metal, flamingo whose purpose was never quite explained. It's sat on top of various objects since those days. At this point it's more a conversation piece than anything, really.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video games and teamwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The puzzle building fic will be awhile longer, there was a Mishap so I have to acquire a new puzzle before our friends can finish it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when they're made of plastic, cats do what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought my cat a nice collar back in like, June. Naturally, she figured out how to unclip it despite a lack of thumbs. I tried again, and she responded by chewing through it.
> 
> Naturally I gave up after that.  
> Sunny thought he'd have better luck with Ravage.

[ ](https://imgur.com/j5cymg4)


	13. Cooperative Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your hands are not big enough to reach both sets of controls to play a single player game?
> 
> Turn it into a cooperative multiplayer, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extended version of one of the older chapters, just for reference.


End file.
